17 Stycznia 2010
TVP 1 06:00 TELEZAKUPY 06:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 56; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Wielkie odkrycia w nauce i technice - Michael Faraday. Od odkrycia do wytwarzania elektryczności (Meilensteine der Technik und Wissenschaft. Michael Faraday - From Electricity to Power Generation); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; STEREO 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Bunio i Kimba - Sprzątanie, odc. 26 (Tidying up); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Czterej pancerni i pies odc.3/21 - Gdzie my-tam granica - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Piłka nożna - Puchar Króla Tajlandii: Dania - Polska ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Piłka nożna - Puchar Króla Tajlandii: Dania - Polska ; STEREO, 16:9 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; STEREO 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem - Dzień Judaizmu; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:15 Autostopem przez galaktykę (Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2005); reż.:Garth jennings; wyk.:Martin freeman, Mos def, Warwick davis; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Sapporo (skrót); STEREO, 16:9 15:45 BBC w Jedynce - Opowieści o Yellowstone - odc. 1. Zima (Yellowstone Tales from the Wild); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress - txt - str.777; STEREO 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 8 - Wyrok - txt - str.777; (również w TVP HD); serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Jaka to melodia? - finał grudnia; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Mała Syrenka - Na przekór, odc. 18 (Against the tide); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO 19:55 Rajd Dakar - 2010 - kronika - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 42 - Śluby i rozstania - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Ranczo - odc. 43 - Agent - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Dwa miliony dolarów napiwku (It Could Happen to You) - txt - str.777; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Andrew Bergman; wyk.:Nicolas Cage, Bridget Fonda, Stanley Tucci, Rosie Perez, Wendell Pierce; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Uczta kinomana - Dróżnik (The Station Agent); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Thomas McCarthy; wyk.:Patricia Clarkson, Richard Kind, Peter Dinklage; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Kolekcja kinomana - Mistrz i Małgorzata - odc. 3 (Mastier i Margarita); serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Kolekcja kinomana - Mistrz i Małgorzata - odc. 4 (Mastier i Margarita); serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 TELEZAKUPY 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Nie tylko dla pań - Bijące serce Chin - Jiangsu - odc. 2 (Journey to art - Jiangsu - odc. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 16; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 M jak miłość - odc. 714; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 371 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 372 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Zacisze gwiazd - (6) Zbigniew Wodecki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Miesiąc z National Geographic - Smutna opowieść o dwóch gatunkach (Cash: a tale of two species) - txt - str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Azja - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Szkocja - Highlands (42); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Grease 2 (Grease 2); musical kraj prod.USA (1982); reż.:Patricia Birch; wyk.:Maxwell Caulfield, Michelle Pfeiffer, Lorna Luft, Maureen Teefy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1703 - txt - str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1079 Uwolnieni; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Perfect; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 392 Sztuka rozumienia; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Wstęp Wolny! (1) magazyn aktualności kulturalnych ; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:05 Świat bez tajemnic - Najmniejszy kulturysta świata (The World's Smallest Muscleman); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Tak to leciało! - 42; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Twierdza (The Rock) - txt - str.777; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Michael Bay; wyk.:Sean Connery, Nicholas Cage, Ed Harris; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:25 Koń Polski - 25 lat + VAT - ekstrasy ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:13 Śladami ORLEN Teamu - czyli Dakar na obcasach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:20 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (60); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 TRZY KORONY - Małopolska Nagroda Filmowa; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Na imię mi Earl - odc. 12/24 (My Name is Earl ep. 11); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Na imię mi Earl - odc. 13/24 (My Name is Earl ep. 12); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Ishtar; komedia kraj prod.USA (1987); reż.:Elaine May; wyk.:Charles Grodin, Jack Weston, Carol Cane; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Produkcje Myszki Miki Odcinek: 3 7:45 Gumisie Odcinek: 4 8:15 Gumisie Odcinek: 5 8:45 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 33 9:15 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 34 9:45 90210 Odcinek: 19 10:40 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - ciąg dalszy Odcinek: 2 13:20 Magiczny duet 14:55 Jerycho Odcinek: 13 15:50 Jerycho Odcinek: 14 16:50 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa Odcinek: 3 17:50 Wojna i pokój Odcinek: 4 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Pogoda 19:25 13 posterunek Odcinek: 32 20:00 Bestia Odcinek: 7 21:00 Kości Odcinek: 7 22:00 Układy Odcinek: 8 22:55 Belfer II 1:00 Magazyn sportowy 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 403 4:55 TV market 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 19 TVN 5:50 Mango Telezakupy 7:55 Maja w ogrodzie 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:45 Co za tydzień 12:15 Teraz albo nigdy! Odcinek: 43 Sezon: 4 13:10 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 9 14:10 Mam talent Odcinek: 6 15:30 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 8 16:00 Dzień bałwana 18:00 Niania Odcinek: 121 Sezon: 8 18:30 Niania Odcinek: 122 Sezon: 8 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Podróż przedślubna 22:00 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 5 22:55 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 3 23:25 39 i pół Odcinek: 33 Sezon: 3 0:25 Bez skazy Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 1:25 Uwaga! 1:45 Po co spać, jak można grać? 3:05 Nic straconego 5:35 Uwaga! TV 4 5:00 The Basement Sessions - odc. 2, koncert 5:50 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 6:20 VIP - program kulturalny 6:50 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 7:20 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 8:20 Eureko, ja to wiem! - teleturniej 9:20 Przygody w siodle: Wielkie wydarzenie - film familijny, Australia 2003 10:55 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 11:55 VIP - program kulturalny 12:25 Dekoratornia - odc. 218, magazyn poradnikowy 12:55 Spadkobiercy - serial komediowy, Polska 2009 13:55 Nieposkromiona Australia - serial przyrodniczy, Francja 1999 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - mecz: domex tytan azs częstochowa - delecta bydgoszcz 16:50 Eureko, ja to wiem! - teleturniej 17:50 Nieznane oblicze T-Reksa - film przyrodniczy, USA 2001 19:00 Galileo 20:00 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych, Polska 2009 20:30 Sex FM - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 21:00 Akta z Pentagonu - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2003 23:00 Geneza - odc. 12, Hiszpania 2006 00:15 Geneza - odc. 13, Hiszpania 2006 1:25 Nathalie - dramat obyczajowy, Francja, Hiszpania 2003 3:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 3:40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1791; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1792; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Klan - odc. 1793; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1794; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Klan - odc. 1795; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 M jak miłość - odc. 699; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Ziarno - TYLKO GŁUPCY SIĘ NIE ZMIENIAJĄ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Milusiaki - Inteligentne dynie (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 1068* Dorośli i dzieci; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (41) Jan Jurewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem - Dzień Judaizmu; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem - Dzień Judaizmu; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Jana Jerozolimskiego za Murami w Poznaniu; STEREO 14:15 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 5/13 - Zakochana policjantka; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Polskie korzenie - "Polska sztuka w Londynie" (reportaż); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Wiedno Kaszebe; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Skarby nieodkryte; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Zaproszenie - Sama tuła się do Warty; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Maciej Płażyński - prezes Wsólnoty Polskiej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Szansa na Sukces - Kasia Kowalska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 700; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Buli - odc. 39/57 Buli uczy się w szkole, Super Buli (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Sfora - odc. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:10 Zimy żal. Piosenki Jeremiego Przybory i Jerzego Wasowskiego cz. 1; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Czas dla kibica - Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Trefl Sopot - Prokom Gdynia; STEREO, 16:9 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 700; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno - TYLKO GŁUPCY SIĘ NIE ZMIENIAJĄ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Buli - odc. 39/57 Buli uczy się w szkole, Super Buli (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Sfora - odc. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Zaproszenie - Sama tuła się do Warty; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 1068* Dorośli i dzieci; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 5/13 - Zakochana policjantka; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Polskie korzenie - "Polska sztuka w Londynie" (reportaż); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Wiedno Kaszebe; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Rozmowy na temat... - Maciej Płażyński - prezes Wsólnoty Polskiej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Smaki polskie - PIERNIK; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych